The Movie
by harrypotter4ever22
Summary: Miley talks to Oliver about his feelings for lily see what happeneds when they go see a movie.


Chapter one

(_ Oliver`s thoughts_)

_She is sitting on the long red sofa, me beside her. Her long beautiful blonde hair is flowing down her shoulders and her bright blue eyes were sparkling with fun and excitement. She is wearing a purple t-shirt with an orange one underneath it. I could not stop looking at her, she was so beautiful._

(Lily's thoughts)

He is sitting right next to me on the couch. He has gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and long dark brown hair. He is wearing a purple collared shirt and dark blue jeans. I stare at him I can't help it he is so cute.

(Miley`s thoughts)

They sneak glimpses at each other not knowing what the other feels. I see the way she looks at him and it's the same way he does to her. They don't know it but everyone else does. They love each other. But they have to realize it. I hope they do soon.

The last couple of days Miley had been trying to convince me that Oliver did feel the same way as I did for him. I completely denied the fact that I liked him, when she knew I did. In the end, she gave yup and decided to talk about something else which cheered me up.

"So"…said Miley, what should we do this weekend?

"I don't know" replied Lily.

"How about we go see a movie?" offered Oliver

"Oh ok," said Lily.

"What should we go see?," asked Miley

"How about The Hotel Horror?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, sounds great" replied Lily.

"Yep," said Miley.

"I'll be right back guys, I have to go to the restroom before we leave," stated Lily.

"Ok Lily," said Miley.

Lily got up and walked up the stairs to go the bathroom.

"The Stewarts house was very nice. The walls were a beautiful blue with white carpet and lots of pictures on the wall. It was perfect. I love their house so much

I watched Lily gracefully go up the stairs and around the corner. As she did, I turned my attention to my other best friend, Miley. She too was beautiful but not like Lily. Miley has long wavy brown hair and green eyes. She wore a blue tank top with a green one underneath and light blue jeans.

"Miley, can I ask something?" asked Oliver

"Of course, anything," said Miley.

"Do you think Lily likes me?," asked Oliver

"Yeah, she totally does, and you should make a move," stated Miley.

"I don't know, I don't want to ruin our friendship," replied Oliver.

"I know, but if don't try, might lose her," said Miley.

"Hey guys, are ready to go?" asked Lily

"Yep," Miley and Oliver said at the same time.

Lily began to think. I wonder what they were talking about. I hate being out of a conversation. Oh well, I bet it was nothing important.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver walked out of the Malibu house and into Miley's red convertible. Oliver hopped in the back and Miley and Lily sat in the front. Miley put the black hood down and cranked up the music and drove to the theater.

While in the back seat, my mind began to wonder about Lily. _She looked so cute in the front seat, singing to the music. He began to think how he was going to make a move on Lily. I really like Lily, but what if she doesn't like me back? What if we go out and she doesn't want to be friend afterwards? AHHHH!! I don't know?_

Oliver……….. OLIVER!!!

"What," shouted Oliver!

" You okay?" asked Lily

"Yeah, just thinking," replied Oliver.

"Okay," said Lily.

A smile appeared on Miley`s face. She knew exactly what he was thinking? How to make a move on Lily? And she was happy he took her advice. They continued driving while Lily and Miley continued to sing to the radio. Oliver went between them, watching Lily sing and thinking about what to say to her. They finally reached the movie theater. It was a tall, square gray cement building with four clear doors and a small ticket booth in front. Driving around, Miley found a parking spot in the crowded parking lot and turned the car off. Miley, Lily, and Oliver all got out of the car and made the long walk across the black pavement. While Miley was walking, a brilliant idea popped into her head. I'll just pay for my ticket and let Oliver pay for Lily' doesn't have any money, that's genius, thought Miley. While that was happening, Oliver kept stealing glances at Lily as they walked to the door. He began to thinking, what can I do to try and impress her? Or make a move? I know, I'll buy her some of her favorite candy. Once, when Oliver stole a glance at Lily, she was looking at him. But he turned around once and he noticed she saw him. Oliver's cheeks turned a slight pink color. Lily began to think. I wonder why he was looking at me? Do I have something on my face? Does he know? No, that's impossible. Right? They reached ticket booth with Lily still deep in thought. Miley thought it was time to put her plan into action. She walked yup to the ticket booth.

"One ticket for Hotel Horror," said Miley.

"That will be $7 please." Miley got out her small pink wallet and pulled out brand new five and two ones and handed it to the man behind the clear glass. He took the money and typed a couple things into the computer and put the money into the cash register and then a printing noise could be heard when a dark blue ticket came out. He handed it to Miley and said,

"Enjoy the show," said Brian. Miley walked back over to Lily and Oliver who were just standing there and said, "I am going in meet guys inside," as she rushed in the door to the movie theater. Lily immediately stuffed her small white hands into her pocket to see if she had any cash to pay for the movie. After searching around her pockets with her hands for a couple seconds, she discovered she had no money and started freaking out.

"What am I going to do," said Lily?

"What's the problem," asked Oliver?

Realizing that she said that aloud, she began to blush and said, "its fine, I'll just go to the car and wait for guys to get out of the movie". Lily began to walk towards the car when a soft big hand grabbed on her arm. She turned around and saw Oliver`s hand on hers, and then turned her eyes towards his. Oliver`s deep dark brown eyes were staring back at her soft blue eyes. He began to speak.

"No Lily, I'll pay for your ticket," said Oliver.

"Are you sure," asked Lily?

"Yeah," replied Oliver.

"Thanks Oliver", she spoke.

Wow, he is too sweet! Maybe I should tell him that I have a crush on him. But what if Oliver doesn't like me back, then that will ruin our friendship. But what if he likes me and I don't say anything and he moves on to someone else and I lose him forever! As Lily was thinking, Oliver went up to clear glass and bought two tickets for Hotel Horror. He walked back over to Lily and said, "ready to go in?"

Lily didn't move she just stood there, staring into space. Oliver put his big hand on Lily's shoulder and gentle shook her. Lily instantly came out of the trance and looked at Oliver.

"Ready to go in," asked Oliver?

"Yep. Thanks again for buying the ticket," stated Lily.

"No, problem anytime," said Oliver.

Just tell him, what have got to lose? My best friend. Well that's true but like him don't you stop being such a girl. I am a girl. Sorry.

Oliver started walking to the front doors and Lily began to follow him. Oliver reached the doors first and opened it. Then he waited for Lily and directed her inside. He followed right after. Miley was standing by the ticket booth waiting for them to show yup. She walked over the them, when they entered.

"It is about time, sheeesh," replied Miley.

"Sorry, I spaced off for a couple minutes," said Lily.

"Its ok….I'm going to grab a snack, you guys coming," asked Miley?

"No, I have no money," replied Lily. As she turned around, she saw Oliver standing next to her with her favorite candy, sour gummy worms.

"Here," he said as he handed them to Lily.

"Thanks Oliver, you didn't have to," said Lily.

"I wanted to," replied Oliver.

Oh my gosh, he is being such a gentleman today, wow!!

They walked into the large movie theater and down the dark aisle and found three sits in the middle of the room. Miley went in first followed by Lily then Oliver. They got all comfortable and the previews started. Ten minutes later the movie actually begun. They movie was about a Ghost family being haunted by Zombies, Vampires, and the living dead. At the beginning of the movie, it was normal but then it turned scary. At one point, Lily had her hand on the arm rest and so did Oliver. Subconsciously, she grabbed his hand. Oliver was a little shocked, but saw how scared she was, so he let her. When the movie finally ended two hours later, Lily still had a hold of Oliver's hand.

"That was a really scary movie," said Lily.

"Yeah it was," replied Miley.

"you going to be okay Lily?," asked Oliver

"Yeah, I think so," said Lily.

She went to get yup but noticed she couldn't entirely. She looked down and saw what was holding her back. Oliver`s big hand was in closed with hers. Blushing, she let go of Oliver`s and quickly went out of the theater. Miley was already out there waiting for them. When she saw Lily come out without Oliver, she walked yup to Lily worried.

"What's wrong Lily?" asked Miley

Just as Lily began to speak, Oliver had come out of the movie theater, but unknown to the girls

I totally messed yup with Oliver during the movie. I grabbed his hand and held it till the movie was over. He probably knows I like him now. And I ruined our friendship. Before Miley had a chance to speak, Oliver came out from behind the girls and walked right yup to Lily and kissed her softly on the lips. At first, Lily was completely shocked but she returned the kiss with the same passion as Oliver did. They finally broke apart and just stared at each other. Lily was completely confused now. But Oliver broke the ice:

"Lily, there is something I need to tell ," said Oliver.

"What is it Oliver," asked Lily?

"I like you and I mean LIKE you," stated Oliver.

"Really," asked Lily.

"Yeah, I have for a long time, but I have been too afraid to say anything to because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," said Oliver.

"I like you too Oliver, I always have," replied Lily.

"Will be my girlfriend," asked Oliver?


End file.
